The objective of the Administrative core is to manage and coordinate the financial and support functions of the overall program. The Administrative Core will be directed by Kathryn V. Holmes, PhD, Principal Investigator of this Program Project Grant. Dr. Holmes will spend 5% of her effort directing this core, overseeing and coordinating the scientific aspects of the entire Program Project Grant. She will be responsible for submission of progress reports and will oversee the financial management of the grant. Dr. Holmes will be assisted in these efforts by Thomas Shallow, Administrator for Microbiology in the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center, who will serve Mr. Shallow will be responsible for the administrative and financial management of to the Program Manager, the Professional Research Assistant will assist Dr. Holmes scientific aspects of the program. the Department of as Program Manager. the project. In addition in managing the